Wings of Love/Transcript
Teachinator: 'But I want to see your Aunt Shelly. '''Fanboy: '''She's in Australia? '''Teachinator: '''This improbable turn of events is unfortunate indeed. I hope your nephew and his best friend aren't allergic to feathers. ''(reveals a duck hat.) ''Let's see how these fit. '''Chum Chum: '''Wait! Shelly will be back tonight! She'll call you! '''Teachinator: '''Hm? She can call late if she wants. I'm usally up until nine. ''(Cut to the bathroom with Chum Chum.) 'Chum Chum: '''Does it seem like Teachinator's acting kind of strange? '''Fanboy and Chum Chum: '''Teachinator's in love with Aunt Shelly! '''Fanboy: '''You know what this means? If he wants to get in with Aunt Shelly, he's gonna have to be nice to her favorite nephew. ''(Scene cuts to a resturaunt.) 'Aunt Shelly: '''Good evening, Teachinator. So fancy. I was expecting something more scientific. '''Teachinator: '''A special moment calls for a special place. ''(holds Aunt Shelly/Fanboy's hand) '''Chum Chum: May I offer you an amuse bouche? Raw garlic with a Japanese seaweed jus. Complements of the chef. Oops! (to Fanboy in normal voice) ''Do you really want to give up everything we've worked so hard for? '''Fanboy: '''Yes! And we need to make sure Teachinator never wants to see Aunt Shelly again! '''Aunt Shelly: '''Huh? My word. How clumsy of me. ''(Fanboy moves his arms on the seaweed and force feeds Aunt Shelly. He then grabs Teachinator's plate and force feeds Aunt Shelly with it. He makes a fart sound with his tongue.) Teachinator: '''So uninhibited! So spontaneous! I love it! You remind me of Consuela in Prestige and Passion! '''Aunt Shelly: '''You watch Prestige and Passion?! '''Fanboy: ''(groans in anger)'' Chum Chum: 'Roses! Tulips! Orchids! '''Aunt Shelly: '''No! I'm allergic to-- ''(sneezes on Teachinator.) '''Teachinator: '''I myself suffer from many allergies! Just looking at latex makes me swell up like a balloon. '''Fanboy: ''(groans in anger)'' Aunt Shelly: 'Huh? I need to, uh, go powder my nose. ''(to Fanboy but out loud) ''Get up! Not you. I mean, such a gentleman. ''(Aunt Shelly goes to the bathroom and Teachinator sits back down. Cut to the bathroom.) 'Shelby: '''Fanboy, what is going on? I'm trying to enjoy a nice, friendly dinner and you're ruining it! '''Fanboy: '''There's nothing friendly about it! It's a romantic dinner! '''Shelby: '''What are you talking about? '''Fanboy: '''He's in love with Aunt Shelly! And Chum Chum and I have been using his feelings for you to get him to do what we want at school. '''Shelby: '''You mean to say you've been toying with his emotions? UNACCEPTABLE! You're worse than Ricardo and his shameful mistreatment of Consuela! This must stop immediately! ''(Cut to the dining area.) 'Aunt Shelly: '''Teachinator. We need to talk. '''Teachinator: '''Heh-heh. Shh. '''Aunt Shelly: '''Hm? '''Teachinator: '''Me first. The time has finally come! Shelly! What better way to declare my love than a zero-gravity flight? ''(the rocket then flies up into the sky as jazz music plays. Teachinator pulls out a wedding ring and puts it on Aunt Shelly's finger.) 'Aunt Shelly: '''Wha?! ''(gasps) (Aunt Shelly, along with everyone else, start floating. As Teachinator starts to kiss Aunt Shelly, She and Fanboy scream and Fanboy removes Shelby and pushes Teachinator. '''Teachinator: '''Whoa-oh-oh! '''Fanboy: Shelby! (The rocket then goes down and everyone starts falling.) Chum Chum: 'Gah! ''(Aunt Shelly's head is upside down.) 'Teachinator: '''Huh? '''Chum Chum: '''This pasta is cooked perfectly. Bye. ''(Aunt Shelly turns her head into normal position and chuckles nervously.) '''Teachinator: ''(sighs) I'm so happy, Shelly. We're truly soul mates, just like Consuela and Ricardo. '''Aunt Shelly: '''Ricardo?! That calculating cad who's using Consuela for his own nefarious interests? '''Teachinator: '''But of course. Better than that mealy-mouthed Gerado. Ricardo is a man who knows how to get what he wants! Like me! '''Aunt Shelly:' How dare you insult Gerardo! He may have been sent to Ancient Rome in a time machine, but he went with his honor intact. That's what a man is. Teachinator: POPPYCOCK! 'Aunt Shelly: '''You may be Ricardo, but I assure you, I will never be your Consuela! Take back your ring. Ring! ''(Fanboy throws the ring and Teachinator catches it.) 'Teachinator: '''Then our romance was not meant to be. Farewell, Shelly! ''(he leaves.) 'Chum Chum: '''He seems pretty upset. I hope he doesn't take it out on us. '''Fanboy: '''Meh, I'm sure he wouldn't do that next week. ''(The next week, Teachinator is putting on a play with Fanboy and Chum Chum dressed as ducks. Everyone start laughing as the episode ends.) Category:Season 3 Transcripts Category:Transcripts